With the rapid development of network technology, users often interact with other users to obtain more information by making comments on certain content (for example, products, hot topics and forums, etc.) or replying to comments in the comment area.
However, currently user comments are displayed in a single manner, and it is difficult for other users to simultaneously obtain multiple user comments that are displayed in different ways. For example, top comments (such as comments sorted and displayed according to the number of user comments being commented, the number of positive comments, or the amount of thumbs-up, etc.) and all comments (such as comments sorted and displayed according to the time when the user comments were posted) cannot be shown at the same time. Moreover, the existing comment display solution is difficult to motivate users to actively post comments, and and it is also difficult to guarantee the quality of the posted comments.
Therefore, there is a need for a comment display solution capable of solving at least one of the above problems.